An Accidental Human
by Noella50881
Summary: Amelia finds herself in a predicament in which she seems to be unable to get out of. Will she ever get out of this trouble? Or will she become one of the members of the ape tribe?
1. Captured

Author's Note: Goodness gracious me. It's been a long time since I wrote any fanfictions. Life keeps interfering. For almost two weeks, I have been battling bronchial asthma and bronchitis. It has been the worse it's ever been. Constantly using my inhaler, going on an inhaled steroid just so I can have relief and use my inhaler less. I had been using it every three hours and dealing with the dreadful cough that isn't going away any time soon. I've been running low on ideas for the transformers. I was thinking of trying my writing on Planet of the Apes or something that hasn't been seen before. I'm not giving up on my writing. It's just been a very slow process.

I'm very familiar with the Planet of the Apes. I may add a few twists and turns. Or add a few touches of my own. I really hope you will all enjoy it. Please let me know if something is off with them.

The story will be before War for the Planet of the Apes and after Rise of the Planet of the Apes.

-0-

Amelia did know about the Simian Flu and how it spread like wildfire. Fortunately for her and her family, she was spared. Unfortunately, she wasn't sure what prompted her to go through the woods, especially at this time of day and to make matters worse, it looked like the woods were almost all the same. It didn't take two and two to note that Amelia was hopelessly lost. The trails were made from deer and something else. She was always convinced that if she followed a trail, it would lead to a road. Which wasn't the case? She was following a horse trail, deeper into the woods. The more she walked, the more she became lost.

She mumbled something along the lines of listening to her brother Brent. Now Brent would never get lost in the woods. He wouldn't follow trails. He would probably track her down and now there was a vehicle parked on the side of the road. Amelia didn't hesitate to examine it. It was covered in ivy, brush, and whatever mother nature decided to throw at it. It was completely engulfed in foliage. She thought about heading back the way she came. That would help immensely. She remembered passing a gas station on the way, but she spared no glance at it. She was more intent on finding her way back to her parents and brother.

Stepping away from the vehicle, her mind made up...She'd trek back the way she came. She didn't know that she was also being watched keenly by apes.

-0-

Koba growled at the sight of the lone human female. It was widely known that he didn't like humans because of what they did to him. A few members of his group had been following the lone human female. He would have dispatched of her the moment that he could. But then Caesar's son had intervened.

The female was in trouble. If she kept wandering, she would get into trouble further. Koba gestured to his apes to surround the female. He'd deal with her before the other apes found out. They were always intruding in their territory. This would need to stop and he was the ape to do it. Humans should never be allowed to come close to the village.

His men fanned out- silently taking to the trees and it would be a great way to ensure the human learned that trespassing wasn't a good thing. It would either be two warnings or no warning at all.

-0-

Amelia started running when she heard the shuffling from above her. Her view of the tree line revealed...apes in pursuit. She spun around as an ape on a horse arrived with a look of distaste. "Oh no." She said her fear enveloping her and made her freeze.

One of Koba's apes walked up behind her and knocked her out with a swift swat to her head. Promptly, she passed out from the blow. It wasn't that hard, and she could hear, "Take her to Caesar."

Koba growled. "We should dispose of her deep in the jungle."

"If we do, she'll be defenseless and from the looks of it, she is already afraid."

Please Read and Review.


	2. Quick Decisions

Thanks for the reviews. I was informed that the first chapter's scenes didn't make a whole lot of sense. I decided to edit and edit some of the scenes. I hope they do make some sense now. I'm looking forward to reading the suggestions you offer, even as well as critiques. I need them. Negative or positive. It'll help me get back into the swing of things. Again, I appreciate the reviews. Please enjoy and let me know if anything is still off. I'm having a great deal of difficulty writing.

-0-

The hunting party returned and Caesar figured that they must have been successful in their hunt because he heard hoots from his family and friends. Then those hoots became a little more alarmed and he immediately went to investigate.

Something among them was tied up and tossed onto the ground. Koba stood over a figure and was hooting and signing, _"I found this human. We should make an impression on all humans to stay away." _Koba wasn't in control and Caesar shook his head. _"No. We do nothing to humans. We are not uncivilized apes."_

The figure groaned, drawing Caesar's attention to it. The figure was covered in clothing that many humans wore. It also showed that the figure was in pain from perhaps a blow to the head. _"What happened to the human?" _

Koba signed, _"We knocked her out to avoid her freaking out." _It was unlike Koba to care. But to his observation, she was unarmed. _"And she's unarmed." _

Caesar walked closer to the female and reached out. He felt her neck, feeling a pulse, he breathed a sigh of relief. The silence in the village was deafening, he noted that upon his arrival, his family went silent, observing. Most humans could be trusted, most humans cannot. There was no doubt in his mind that this human may or may not be alone. He couldn't take any risk.

"Search the outer fence and ensure that there are no other humans." He ordered Koba's apes and his friend, Luca nodded. "As for the human," He concluded. "See to it that she does not leave the village whatsoever when she wakes." Caesar only trusted three humans. Two that raised him and one who helped him when he was little. They didn't visit much often and that led him to believe that the simian flu may have gotten them.

Caesar watched a gorilla gather the human and take her to a warm place to rest. He needed to figure out what to do with her long term. Chances are, the human would not be permitted to leave the village because once she awoke, she would know everything and then the wrong humans, if any, would question her.

-0-

Thanks for reading. Please read and review.


	3. Attempted Escape

Amelia smelled a scent of pine which was unusual because, in her own room, she would rather not use pine. It wasn't strong and it was light. She began to think that she was probably in some medical tent or place. Her eyes fluttered open. Some things were blurry and she swallowed thickly as her stomach somersaulted. The blurriness was accompanied by a headache that threatened to become a 'migraine'? Her eyes were tearing from the pain. It was a migraine and she wondered if she had been drugged to endure surgery. Then she realized that there were more 'things' that didn't add up. She could hear a 'rushing' of water somewhere. Her eyes closed and sighed to calm herself. Her head was pounding and so was her heart.

She opened her eyes and despite the headache, she could see that she was in a small cavern and lying on a bed of moss and material had been woven into a blanket. It was easy to note that the moss was actually soft and warm. Usually, moss was wet and not so clean. What kind of place was this?! She wondered as she slowly sat up. She gingerly touched her head and winced when she felt a bump the size of a goose egg. What happened?

Then it struck her. _"The apes! I must escape! _Amelia thought. _"They'll come back!" _She was sure that the apes that had brought her would do something awful to her and she choked back a sob. Then she covered her mouth, out of fear of being heard. She slowly stood up from the bed and stumbled a little bit. Once getting her footing, she made a horrible discovery. The only exit out of there was being guarded by a gorilla and it was barred by wood bars. She swallowed and cleared her throat. Her voice came out a little hoarse, "Excuse me, please?"

The gorilla turned around and stared at her. His fangs, revealed, meant trouble. Amelia stood stock still. Almost uncertain whether or not to ask further questions. She wished somehow she was still asleep and this was possibly some dream. "This is a crazy dream." She found herself pinching herself, but every pinch hurt. Which meant this was no dream and she was awake. She took the moment to survey the barred entrance and the gorilla guard. Maybe she could try being friendly and perhaps gain his trust? Then she can leave? Overcoming some of her slight alarm, she walked over to the entrance and placed a hand on a bar. "Excuse me, please? But I really am thirsty. Could you take me to get a drink of water?" It sounded innocently enough. Would this gorilla understand? The gorilla, however, gave a little nod and walked over to the barred entrance. He opened the door and that was all Amelia needed before running past him, and through the hall. She heard an angry hoot and a roar. It only made her run faster and faster.

She stumbled and ran into a large large cavern and everywhere, were apes. They all stood up and started pointing and hooting. Well, this wasn't good and she was stupid...She saw a way out and headed for it quickly. A group of armed apes ran forward, half on foot and half of them were on all fours.

It happened so fast that Amelia could not keep up the pace. The gorilla guard landed in front of her and snarled at her. She skidded to a halt and fell backward on her rump. She gave a little cry. It did look bad for her. Amelia was deeply fearful of what the gorilla might do to her. But the gorilla and the other apes were hooting. Some of them pointing at her. Amelia shook her head. She would deny it to the whole council of apes if she had to. Then a chimpanzee approached them. Amelia could tell that this chimpanzee wore a crown. Some of the apes signed to her. But Amelia couldn't read what was being said.

_"The human tricked me. She said she wanted water and then when I opened the door to her room, she ran. I roared an alarm to let everyone know she was loose. She's supposed to stay in the room." _  
The chimpanzee signed, _"You frightened her more than she already is. We aren't here to hurt her. I will take charge of her for now. But Caesar will want to question her when he gets a chance to. We must make sure she is as comfortable as possible." _  
The gorilla hadn't really meant to scare her, but he was only doing his job. _"I was just following orders. I'm sorry if I scared the female." _

The gorilla, who hadn't introduced himself, left her to the female. Amelia was dumbfounded and nervous. This was all confusing and she was thinking she was nothing but a prisoner. She gulped when she caught sight of the other apes staring at her. Most were glaring, others were curious, and then the female distracted her with a soft touch to her shoulder and urged her forward. Doggedly, she followed the female chimpanzee. Unsure of what just happened now.

-0-

I hope this is better or starting to sound a bit better. I'm going to 'trudge through the difficult parts'.


	4. Visit with Caesar

The gorilla followed the human from behind as Cornelia led her further into the cavern. As Amelia followed, she couldn't help but feel intimidated by his size. She was a petite young woman compared to the gorilla and Cornelia was not bothered by the size. Amelia caught sight of her peering behind her as she walked.

Now further in the village, Cornelia made her way up to some winding stairs that had been built around a tree and leading upwards to a platform. It looked like a wooden floor had been constructed. Amelia followed Cornelia. The gorilla hung back as she proceeded up the steps to the upper levels.

Cornelia gestured to Amelia to sit down in a chair and to wait for her to return with something to drink. It didn't cease to amaze her that the young woman still looked afraid of them.

Amelia took a seat and sighed. Her head still hurt and was relieved that she didn't get harmed or punished just for trying to escape. When Cornelia returned, the human had taken a seat on a wooden seat. She handed the cup over. Amelia took the cup and took a sip.

Cornelia walked behind her and began to examine her head and noted the large 'gooseberry' bump on the back of her head. She was sure that was probably the cause of the human's fear. She slowly walked back to the front of the human and signed, _"You have a bump on the head and it requires attention from our healers. You also may have a concussion. Stay here." _Cornelia didn't know if the human understood or not sign language.

Then Cornelia left, leaving Amelia behind on the chair. For a brief moment, she was afraid to be alone. But her headache was starting to become less and less. She was a little sleepy. Then she heard footsteps heading her way and when she looked over, she saw another ape. He held himself up regally and gave her a stern look over. _"Uh-oh." _She thought. _"I hope this doesn't turn out to be a nightmare." _

Caesar sternly looked over her. He kept her in check until Cornelia returned with a healer. He knew that she was hurt and prevented her from moving from the chair. He also talked which surprised her even more. His voice was gruff and with a lot of authority. He did not elaborate on the conditions in which she would live. Every ape respected him and obeyed his orders. His eyes could bore into any human who dared to cross him. They were unusual eyes, too. "I am Caesar." He said gruffly.

"What do you intend to do with me?" She asked, her voice coming out small.  
"You'll learn to live like an ape. First, you must prove you can be trusted." Caesar finally said. "You see, I don't trust many humans because they are sneaky and are known to lie." Caesar leaned forward. "By attempting to escape, you proved to many of us, you cannot be trusted to obey orders and I cannot allow that-"  
"But I don't know all those hand and finger movements." Amelia interrupted. "I never learned them. There was no time for learning." She finally admitted. "But, maybe if you'll teach me I can understand better."  
Caesar was not used to anyone interrupting him and gave it little thought. "Very well. You will go see Maurice and sit in school with the young apes who are learning how to sign." Caesar glanced up as he heard soft footsteps. Cornelia returned with the healer.

Thank you for reading. Please drop a review.


	5. Healer's Touch

Amelia's bump was gently examined by the healer. As she worked with one hand, she spoke through Caesar through sign with her free hand. _"She has a bad bump and a slight concussion." _The healer reported to Caesar. _"One of Koba's apes may have been too rough with her on her first meeting. It could have killed her. I would let her rest for the rest of the day." _She signed. _"I also believe she has a headache from the bump on the head. From her expressions and the wincing, she's exhibiting shows she has pain. I can give her some 'herbs' to remedy the pain and would like her to take it easy also." _

Caesar translated what the healer said to Amelia. "I could use something for the pain." She finally admitted to Caesar. The healer was preparing something in another cup as Caesar seemed to think about other ways to have the human busy most days. She could be useful or not really useful to them. But he was a fair leader. Leading his family and friends to safety. Since humans were capable of so much more, he ordered fences, patrols, and guards. He also didn't want humans in the village because it only took one human to bring trouble. This one was the only exception to that rule. By keeping her here, it would keep them protected. Caesar was still considering what duties she may be able to do once her concussion was gone and she wouldn't be unreliable. He'd also need to keep Koba away from her. Amelia didn't need to know what type of disagreements he had with Koba. If Koba was in charge, Amelia wouldn't be here getting treatment for her bump. Koba would always back away or ask for forgiveness. Other apes also shared his hatred for humans. They were all justified because of their previous encounters and life with humans from the center.

Amelia took the pro-offered drink and took a small sip. She made a face as the taste wasn't that good. "Ugh. This is disgusting and bitter. Do I have to drink that?"

The healer nodded, well aware of the looks when she gave medicine to young apes and even older apes. It was a substance that was better off not drank. Amelia sighed and plugged up her nose. She knew that didn't help matters too much and chugged it back. It still was disgusting. "Gross. I hope I don't ever have to drink that again."

-0-

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	6. Relief

Amelia's headache became a dull ache, as she sat on the wooden seat in Caesar's house. The healer hadn't really left to attend other matters. Amelia didn't know why she was staying around and when she looked in her cup. She made a face at what was left. There were still herbs in the cup. The healer expected her to drink all of it or was she waiting for the cup to be given back to her. Amelia held it out and the healer took it. She looked down into it and shook her head. Some didn't really take all of the medicinal herbs and who could blame them. Medicine wasn't always meant to be tasty and sweet. As she observed, the pain seemed to lessen and the uncomfortable feeling left Amelia's face. It wouldn't be long before the pain was just a memory.

Then hooting echoed through the front of the house. It was excited hooting and then an ape entered the house. His blue-eyes caught sight of her and he signed to his father. _"Father? Why is there a human?" _

_"The human was found by Koba and brought here. I've decided that she will be remaining here." _The blue eyed ape didn't complain and gave her a kind nod. _"Blue-Eyes. This is Amelia. She doesn't know sign language yet so speaking is best." _

Blue Eyes walked over to his father and hugged him. Then he noticed that the human was observing silently of their exchange. He signed, _"Will she be staying for a very long time?" _

_"Yes." _Caesar signed back. _"Indefinitely." _

Amelia couldn't read the finger motions or the signing. She had a bad horrible feeling that she would never see her family again. Amelia didn't want to let Caesar or Blue-Eyes, or even Cornelia know of her feelings. They would probably find out later when she attempted another escape or she'd try something 'foolish'.

After a few more minutes, the headache finally went away. The herbal medicine finally working. Natural cures did wonders sometimes. She looked at the healer and spoke, "Thank you."


	7. New Pupil

The next few days, Amelia found herself always being observed by one gorilla whose name turned out to be Luca. He was a silverback gorilla and often followed her all over the place. Apparently, Caesar still didn't trust her not to escape and Luca was always behind her. His sheer strength was enough. Though he would carry a weapon, it wasn't really needed as Amelia learned what was tolerated and what wasn't. Luca was one of Caesar's trusty friends and it was apparent that he actually gave reports of Amelia's behavior. If Amelia made a wrong turn, Luca was there to show her which way to go. He simply tapped her shoulder lightly. Not enough to hurt. Just enough to alert her.

Amelia saw a rather large Sumatran organutang signing to several chimpanzees, gorillas, and other members of the ape tribe. They were all children. But some of them were also adults. They were learning sign language. Amelia found herself intrigued by the drawings on a rock behind Maurice. There were drawings of the San Francisco Bridge, apes running across the bridge, climbing the wires, and making their way to the Redwoods. It basically told a history of how their exodus occurred and ended. It was successful if they were here.

Maurice turned to look at Amelia, a soft gaze on her. He signed to Luca, _"She is ready?" _  
Luca nodded, _"She's ready to learn sign." _  
Maurice signed again, _"Are you able to leave her while I teach my students?" _It was proving to be a distraction to the young students and adult apes were casting stares and glares at the only human in the area.

Amelia was feeling bad vibrations and on purpose, she sat near one of the adult apes. The look he gave to her could burn a hole through her. Amelia rolled her eyes at the adult ape. She was no child so she wouldn't sit near a child. She did her best to not create or cause attention. Especially from Luca. Ugh. She didn't want to spend all day explaining herself.

Luca was genuinely surprised that Amelia was showing a little bravery and promptly sat with one of the adults. She was just sitting there, waiting for the lesson to begin. Maurice exchanged a few other words in sign, _"We'll break for lunch a little later from now. Will you be collecting her again? And does Caesar need a report from me?" _  
_"I'll be out on a gorilla training exercise and this will be a great test to see how she reacts to a little freedom. Feel free to report to Caesar on her accomplishments." _

The ape was now paying attentionto her and gave a soft whack on Amelia's head. More like a 'tap'. Amelia quickly surveyed around and returned a soft whack on the ape's head. Then she acted like she didn't do anything. The ape turned and poked her as if to provoke. It didn't seem to gather attention from Luca or Maurice. They were still talking and signing. But they both had 'gathered' some looks from the others. Amelia not sure whehther or not to return the soft poke. She poked the ape in return, not noticing that Maurice had returned from his talk with Luca. When she turned to look for Luca, he was not there. Maurice had resumed his position at the front near the 'board'. She felt a prod to her back and turned to look at the ape that had whacked and poked her. They gave a smile and pointed towards Maurice.

Amelia watched Maurice signing, but she couldn't understand. It wasn't going to be that easy since she didn't know basic sign language. She could feel frustration and confusion creeping in to her mind. She didn't know until the ape sitting next to her began to try to translate in broken English. "Maurice says all apes are brother and sister." Amelia felt a soft blow to her heart. It hurt because she wasn't exactly an ape by any of their standards. She felt like an outsider.

"But you friend to Penelope." Penelope said.  
Amelia didn't know that the of whack and poke was something that was considered a game. The apes were playful, but why was Caesar himself so serious? She didn't know Caesar, but being the leader had to be all business all the time. Unless he was able to take time to take care of his family.  
Amelia glanced over to Penelope and said, "Thank you." Then Amelia thought, _"Maybe this is a good thing?" _She wasn't sure and tried to pay attention to what Maurice was signing and with a little explaining from Penelope, despite broken English, she got the gist of the lesson. The apes escaped from a lab and primate sanctuary with the help of Caesar. They were all given a serum that Caesar released to make them smart. Combined with their instincts and their newfound leader's intelligence, they were vastly superior than humans. Amelia had second thoughts of remaining, despite the friendship from Penelope. "_This is going to be tricky." _She also thought. _"Tricky to escape because they are vastly superior than me."_

-0-

Thank you for reading and please don't forget to drop a review.


	8. Friendship

It had been almost three days since Amelia had gone missing. It worried Brent and his parents. Being the oldest, he was responsible for her training. Brent stuffed a bag full of clothes, a tent, a sleeping bag, and a few other essentials for the trip to locate Amelia. He didn't go alone as he invited a few of his friends to accompany him. Brent wore simple clothes and ensured that his exposed arms weren't so exposed. There were biting mosquitoes, gnats, and ticks.  
His father met him at the door. "Brent. Take my gun." He said. "It's much better and will kill a bear." There were bears in the woods and it wasn't uncommon for a run in. Brent knew that if a bear didn't fear him, there was a problem.  
"Yes, Father. I'll find Amelia and bring her back." He promised.  
"Please do." His father said, giving him a hug. "Please stay together and don't wander away from any trails."  
Brent headed to the door, but his father's voice stopped him before he opened the door, "Be careful. There are the apes too. You know they're out there too."  
Brent grunted in reply. Oh, he knew they were out there and posed a danger. They did not fancy the apes. They were responsible for humankind's downfall due to the virus. Brent raised his father's gun. "I will shoot and kill any ape."  
His friends waited for him outside the door, and then they set off. Brent knew where Amelia often went to when she was needing time to herself.

-0-

Around the same time, Amelia and Penelope ate a lunch of tropical fruit and spring water. It was a blessed relief that she didn't have to be watched by Luca or Maurice. Penelope didn't seem to mind a human female companion. Although Penelope's sentences were short and in broken English, Amelia started to understand more. According to Penelope, every ape had a duty to perform. Some were hunters, gatherers, patrols, guards, and an ape council always talked about matters. Penelope told her that the council was headed by Caesar and the other members were Luca, Rocket, Maurice, and Cornelia. Sometimes, other apes attended the meeting as well.

"Hm.," Amelia said thoughtfully. She was planning something...if they were in a council, then no one would be able to watch her. Maybe she could try to convince Caesar that she needed something. "Can anyone join the meeting?" She asked.

Penelope shrugged. "Depends on needing something." Then Penelope seemed to think of what she might be planning. "Don't. You get in trouble."  
Amelia would have scoffed it off or shrugged it off. She didn't know what type of trouble she could get into while here. She surely wasn't out for mischief. "Oh...Not that. I wouldn't - be up to anything troublesome. Promise."

Amelia caught sight of Maurice, signing to some young apes, seemingly occupied. What would happen if she actually got up and left?

Focusing her gaze on Penelope, she said, "I'm going to go for a walk. You're welcome to join me." With that, she stood up and stretched. She gave a quick glance to Maurice. He wasn't looking in her direction.

Penelope stood up as well and both of them left the school area. Amelia considered going to her 'room' but decided against it. She was tired of sitting in her 'room' and being confined. First, it was the healer's order. Then Caesar's the next day. Then Cornelia's orders the next day.

She headed towards the entrance and saw that there was a gorilla guard. Again, she hesitated. But Penelope, fearless of the gorilla guard, walked outside of the village gates, onto a 'terrace'? Amelia, not wanting to be left behind, followed her quickly- before the gorilla could stop her. "No way. Every chance I get out of the main courtyard, whatever, is a chance of going outside and enjoying the fresh air." She said in a hurried tone.

Penelope stopped and looked at her in surprise. "It's common area."  
"Oh. Like an area to tell stories around a campfire?"  
Penelope looked confused.  
"It's kind of like getting together with friends and family. Telling stories of the past. Like Maurice does." She gave an example. "The drawings on the rock tell the story of apes going across a bridge and getting free." She further explained and hoped Penelope would understand.  
Penelope found herself smiling, revealing her fangs. It wasn't an aggressive gesture. Not snarling.  
Amelia found herself relaxing a little more. It felt good to get out from every ape's view and observation. She drew so much attention that sometimes she wished she could hide from view. She gave a little smile to Penelope in return.

-0-  
Now, this is more like it! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Please drop a review for me.


	9. Escape and Rising Tensions

Penelope and Amelia returned to the village after exploring around in the places that were accessible. There was a trail leading into the woods, a mountain with more than what Amelia had viewed from inside. Caesar's home gave him a 360 view of the entire village, and that meant he knew everything. Penelope was like a personal tour guide. The fence was made out of cut trees and was constructed to keep every ape safe and sound.

Amelia also learned something new and that was how to get out of the village. She also knew that she couldn't climb. Penelope, she didn't want to involve in her scheme to leave. Then she paused.

"I have to go this way." She said, pointing to a place where her ape mate was waiting. "My mate." Amelia looked over to the waiting ape and noticed his stare. It was one of those 'stares' of 'distrust'. Penelope walked over and gave him a hug. Then she signed to her mate about how nice Amelia was and that she gave her the tour of the village. She only knew her room, the common area, and the way to Caesar's house.

Amelia seemed to have stood for a moment or two before realizing that she still had private lessons with Maurice. But she didn't feel like it. A feeling of homesickness began. Maybe she could...try to leave.

She briefly looked around, noticing that not many apes were really paying much attention to her and for that, she was alright with it. She headed towards the front entrance and acted like she had lost something or dropped something on the way in and realized it. The gorilla let her pass as she continued to walk. She continued walking and when she felt that she had reached an area where no ape was watching, she ran for the woods.

-0-

Caesar was observing Amelia and everything was going good until she decided to try to escape. He immediately walked towards Rocket and signed, _"Amelia has run. Bring her back." _

Rocket didn't hesitate and set off to retrieve the young woman.

Caesar shook his head and knew he would have to keep the young woman under control. It would pain him to do this, but what choice did he have?

-0-

Amelia wasn't as fast as she thought. Her heart hammering, knowing that an ape was pursuing her. She was panicking and looking behind her at every moment.  
Rocket swung from tree to tree until he caught up with her. She was looking behind her when he landed in front of her and she collided with him.  
Amelia grunted in pain at the collision when she collided into him and landed on her bottom. She breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breath.

Rocket didn't show any hostility towards the young woman. Their only human seemed to have plans of her own. He couldn't speak very many words. He reached out with a hand to help her up from her sitting position. It was non-aggressive.

Amelia hesitated before placing her hand in his. She noticed that his hand enveloped her petite one. Then Rocket helped her to her feet and began to lead her back to the village. But then Amelia dug in her heels and tried to get him to stop leading her back to the village. She said, "No. I don't want to go back there." Then she thought, _"Quick! Think of something." _"Not yet." She didn't want to go to the village as she knew that it would bring a meeting with Caesar.

"I didn't mean to act like I was running away." She was nearing the village when Rocket finally stopped at the entrance. "If you wanted to have a little time for yourself, you'd do the same, right?" She was babbling, stalling. "I was always being watched by a gorilla for the past few days. I needed time alone and I was going to come back -"  
Rocket turned to look and listen to her talk. He let her keep talking.  
"I was going to come back." She said. "I ran because I felt like running."  
But Rocket shook his head. It was an outright lie and pointed to Caesar's home. Then he made a gesture that Caesar saw what she did and how. That's when Amelia facepalmed and rubbed her head. A headache was coming to her temples. He had seen her leave and believed she was escaping. Well, she was attempting to but seemed to have failed. Maybe humor would ease some of the trouble.  
"Fine. Let's go to Caesar." She marched into the village, ignoring the gorilla's glare. She marched to Caesar's home and Rocket followed her. She walked right into Caesar's home without any fear.  
Any amount of humor she had planned left the minute that she gazed upon Caesar's face. His face was serious and not to mention, not pleased with her actions. Then to make matters worse, Rocket was signing and his eyes were narrowing at her.  
Amelia, not used to being looked at in such a way, stammered, "I-I'm sorry. Please forgive me." She had witnessed how apes bent down to a knee and held their hand out palm side up for forgiveness. Would he do the same? She attempted that and averted her eyes from him. She felt a feather-light touch to her palm. Amelia also did note that after forgiveness, the forgiven ape would stand and things would resume as if nothing happened. She felt a hand on her upper arm and turning, she saw Rocket helping her up again. He gave a slight smile. When she hesitantly looked over to Caesar, he had a less intimidating angry face.

Then a growl from behind Rocket could be heard and when Amelia turned, she glimpsed a very familiar ape. She gave a little cry and ran behind Caesar out of instinct and fear, and protection. Caesar was surprised for a moment. But within reason, humans feared and disliked Koba. The ape himself was a testimony of human experiments and torture. He hated humans with a passion. He would rather kill them than talk reasonably. He was there for a reason. Koba's words were cold. "You have let that human stay free within our village, having her attend ape schooling, congregating with our young apes, and allowing her to do everything an ape does?!"

When Caesar spoke, his words were gruff. "I do not see any reason whatsoever to keep this human from learning our ways and learning sign language. I see no reason why she cannot gain friendship with any ape she chooses, and she is learning how to be an ape." Caesar narrowed his eyes. "And she is capable of making mistakes as she is human. Stick with your duties and do not worry about the human. That is my job, not yours."

Koba's next few words, "Oh you'll worry about the human soon enough when she develops a means to kill all apes. She will stab you right in the back, brother. We cannot trust humans. Look what they did to me!"

Caesar knew exactly what they did and that didn't mean all humans were responsible. "Not all humans were responsible for what happened to you in the labs, Koba. The majority of them did not even know you were in the labs." He was showing some compassion. "And many humans were against animals being used for experimentation. There were activists and protesters against the experimentation."

It was a tense five minutes and then Koba finally gave his report. It wasn't forgotten that he still did not trust humans. He gave an icy glare with his good eye at the young woman, behind Caesar.


	10. Talk

Koba glared one final time at Amelia and then departed from Caesar's house. He signed to his apes who did share some of his views. Humans were intrusive and needed to be dealt with without any mercy. Caesar was getting weak, he decided. Weak as in letting humans into their village. He needed to plan a way to 'get rid of the human' without Caesar knowing about it. He signed to his closest neighbor, _"Do you think your mate would work on a plan with me?" _His closest neighbor, _"She befriended the human. Maybe I can persuade her to mislead the human." _

Koba nodded at this, _"Keep me posted," _He signed as he left the village on horseback.

-0-

Brent and his group were traveling carefully, being observant of their surroundings. When they entered a well-known clearing that Amelia frequented and used, they were surprised that she wasn't there. There were no signs of her even there.

Brent began to think of how far Amelia had gone. Maybe she went beyond the clearing and found some new trail. Then his friend shouted, "Hey, Brent. Come here! I found tracks."  
Brent ran over to his friend and saw large prints. Very large prints. Brent bent down and surveyed them. "A grizzly bear." He felt his heart pounding. If that was the case, then Amelia was possibly dead.

"Brent, over here. Footprints from your sister. They go through to here."

Brent stood up and walked over. Seeing the tracks were good. "Let's follow these. These are heading into the woods."

They were now tracking Amelia's footsteps.

-0-  
Amelia was relieved that Koba was gone, but the fear lingered even as Koba left. He frightened her and that seemed to be the only ape that did. Caesar and Rocket were exchanging a conversation. Caesar spared a glance at Amelia and back to Rocket. Then he signed, _"I believe he will do something. We need to discuss matters about Amelia." _

_"That can be done today." _

Caesar nodded as he turned to look at Amelia. He walked to her and spoke, "You will remain in my abode until I return."

"No," She said, not wanting to miss this.

Caesar narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but Amelia beat him to it.

"No. I may not understand sign language or know exactly the way things are run here. But I'm an adult. I do want to attend," She said, adding. "and you can translate sign language for me."

Amelia wasn't really phased by his narrowed eyes and she quickly would have done the forgiveness move again. She wanted to go to this meeting. "It's just not right to decide everything for me without- involving me. It's clear, you want to protect me and treat me like a member of your family, or your tribe."

Caesar listened to Amelia's talk. All along, he had been making the decisions for her, enforcing her to obey his every command or order. Humans in the council? All conversations would be either in sign. She wouldn't understand every bit of it. He saw no harm in having her sit in a meeting. "You can attend," He said finally. "On two conditions."

Amelia looked a little hopeful. "What are the two conditions?"

Caesar rested both hands on her shoulders. "That you stop attempting to run away and listen to my orders from here on out."

Amelia seemed to think about what he was saying. "I'll try my best." She finally said.


	11. First Meeting

Caesar led the way this time out of his house, followed by Amelia and Rocket, flanking her. Caesar stepped up on a huge rock platform. He gestured to Maurice. The only one who wasn't there was Luca. Maurice came over and sat down. Rocket stood next to Maurice and sat next to him. Then Caesar sat on the other side of Maurice.

Amelia stepped up on the platform and sat down where she had climbed. She was facing all three and then Caesar began the meeting. While signing and talking.  
"We must discuss Koba's behavior toward Amelia."  
"I worry about Koba also." Maurice signed. "His hatred for humans is starting to have an impact on nearly everyone. If he isn't careful, his attitude will cause some awful outcomes."  
Amelia sat there unable to read and her cocked head was a precursor that she did want to know everything. Caesar wasn't translating and she tapped Caesar on the arm.  
"Wait." He told her.  
Maurice continued, "If he continues, it could harm the village's welfare."  
"Koba requires a little more caution. With his history, his anger is only directed to humans. Which is why I'm concerned about Amelia. If he meets her without one of us there, she could become harmed or worse."  
"Maybe you should, uh, let me go home and that would eliminate the need for added protection," Amelia suggested, not fully understanding.  
Caesar gave her a warning glare.  
"I mean-" she trailed off and then spoke up again, ignoring the warning glare. "This Koba has his hatred towards me. I saw him glaring at me and by his body language, he wants me gone."  
Caesar leaned close to her. "I'm well aware of this. No need to repeat what is already observed. I have my reasons for keeping you here. One of those reasons is because of Koba and another reason is entirely not up for debate or discussion."  
"But Caesar. I'm not going to - protest. All I know is you're keeping me here because of Koba. There's also another reason-"  
"Which is not up for discussion," Caesar said in a low voice that was so gruff that she had to strain her ears to hear.  
"Later then? Or?" She said, softly. "Or maybe not out in public. I would like to hear the real reason why I'm being kept here other than Koba." She averted her eyes. "I miss my family." She finally said. "A lot."  
Caesar had to get back on track, but couldn't. He knew Amelia was missing her family. He missed his human family too. But kept it hidden from the rest of the village. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze to confirm he knew what she was feeling. "We'll talk later."  
Amelia knew that she couldn't persuade Caesar to talk about the other reason. All she said was, "Oh all right."  
Caesar resumed the meeting with Maurice and Rocket. They were signing and Amelia was left in the dark for the most part. She didn't know what was being told. Then came Maurice's report. Amelia recognized some of the signings he used because he signed it in the school. Penelope translated some of the signings to her. She recognized the term friendship with an adult ape named Penelope and attempting to learn what she could base on the drawings he drew.  
Amelia was surprised by how Maurice missed little. He was very observant of all his pupils.

Maurice signed a few other ideas to Caesar. _"We can also have lessons on speech. She could teach apes how to talk. There is no doubt that many of us can master speech It would help future ape generations, too." _


	12. Amelia and Caesar Talk

After attending her first meeting, Amelia was finally taken aside by Caesar and Maurice. Rocket left them to carry out a new mission. Caesar spoke in a low voice, "You have a human family?" He asked.

"Yes," Amelia said, looking up him. She noticed that he was taller than her. "I have an older brother, a Mom, and a Dad." She added. "I miss them so much." Amelia hoped that this would help him decide whether or not to keep her in the village.

Caesar knew that humans grew up in families and had bonded with each other. Familial and relationship with other humans. Caesar didn't remember his mother and only knew Will and his father, and his new girlfriend. "I still cannot allow you to leave the village. Once you leave, the chances of you revealing our location are too high."

"But what if you blindfold me or make me promise I won't tell. Please, Caesar. I know no other humans but my family. And they don't hurt apes." That was farthest from the truth. She didn't know if her brother would harm an ape intentionally. Her brother and father didn't like apes. "Maybe if my brother finds me out in the woods, he won't find this place."

"And he will be outnumbered and put to a stop." Caesar finished. "If he ever ventured into this place." Then he said, "I don't like keeping you here against your will. But I have to protect my tribe from dangerous humans."

"But Caesar, not all humans are dangerous."

Caesar pointed at her. "All humans, if armed with guns, are dangerous."

"So are apes."

Maurice gritted his teeth as he heard the argument between Caesar and Amelia. The human had a lot of nerve. Perhaps a lesson would work better at diffusing the situation.

"Enough!" Caesar said sharply, his voice turning to a low growl shortly after that. He was getting angry and that was something no one should really witness. Amelia didn't clearly understand the reasons behind their being armed.  
Amelia didn't see the harm in pointing out valuable insights that she proved that both species were dangerous if armed. The sharp voice followed by a low growl started to frighten her a little. Had she pushed him too much? She swallowed. "Please don't always get mad at me for comparing our species." Then the dam broke. Nothing could stop the tears that were flowing freely from her eyes.  
Caesar softened his gaze at her, not realizing he was getting mad at her over a simple common observation. He drew her into a hug and let her cry against his fur. She rarely showed any tears when she was around them. He wondered if she steeled herself against them to show strength when she was breaking inside?  
Maurice thought about finding Amelia's family. He signed, _"Do you think we should invite her family over to the village?" _  
_"I will have to think of that." _He signed to Maurice with one hand. His other hand soothed Amelia's back.  
Amelia didn't know how much she had been holding back. But she needed a good cry. It was like something had clicked and the realization that what Caesar had said possibly is the truth. Cold hard truth. Humans would harm them and if they were both armed, apes and humans, they both held power. Guns meant power. Certain apes had guns while others didn't. She just didn't know which ones had them. She also knew that Koba had them and he was dangerous. "Koba is dangerous," She finally said, her voice hoarse from crying.


	13. Humans Captured

Brent and his friends bent down on their hands and knees. They were crawling up and saw a fence constructed of wood tree limbs and thick trunks. It was basically a strong fence and the only way to get past there was to climb. They couldn't climb with their equipment and it would be foolish to even scale it without having some kind of weapon. His friend nudged him and gestured. There was an ape and he was sitting on a horse outside the fence. He was moving around the fence and realization clicked. There had to be an entrance or exit? Brent wondered whether he should let the ape live or take him. There were no indications that there were many apes behind the fence. There could be both an inside guard and an inside guard. Brent looked towards his friends. "We need to provide a -." He began to say, but then a noise from above them sounded and it sounded like a gun being cocked. They looked up and saw an ape. His good eye was looking directly at Brent with a look of hatred and then they were surrounded on all sides. Each one of them was suddenly disarmed and forced to stand up. "Tie them up!" Koba ordered. "And alert Caesar!"  
Koba was about to tell his leader the news that Amelia lied as humans often do.

-0-

It had been a good cry. But Amelia still didn't feel any better and washing her face in a bowl of cool water seemed to help with her sticky face only. It did little to relieve the feeling of missing her own family and the feeling of homesickness wasn't going away so quickly. Caesar was quick to bring her to his house while Cornelia tried to help her feel a little better. Every so often, she would come over with a cup of tea or some kind of drink. It started to soothe her more and she began to notice that she was getting sleepy all of a sudden. She didn't know what was in the tea. It tasted flowery and sweet. Soon, her eyes were becoming too heavy and she sighed. Then she felt a couple of arms and then something soft and warm. She was too sleepy to care where she had been put.  
Cornelia smiled as soon as the chamomile tea was drunk and the poor girl was taken to a bedroom by her mate. Once her mate returned, she signed, _"Should we let her go home? Dear, this is going to kill her. We need to let her go home." _  
_ "She is homesick. It'll pass." _Caesar signed.  
_"What if it doesn't? We can't just keep her on chamomile tea..." _

Excited hoots came from the village, as several apes returned. Caesar noted that it was Koba's team. Koba appeared, _"More humans! A team of them has come to the outer fence and it's her brother and his friends. She lied to you the whole time and we should dispose of these humans while we have the chance." _Koba signed to Caesar.  
Caesar didn't believe she did lie and roared, "No!" It made the whole village stop hooting and pay attention. Caesar did not just simply kill humans just because they were there. "No! We do not harm peaceful humans!" His anger was directed now at Koba. "Do not presume to tell me that she is lying." He needed to see these humans. "I want to see these humans for myself!"

-0-

Brent was a little nervous as the group of apes surrounding them moved aside and an ape was approaching and saw Koba's apes forcing them to their knees. An uncanny resemblance to Amelia could be seen in Brent. His eyes, his oval-shaped face, and tan skin. They were both brother and sister. Caesar also surveyed the others. He knew that they weren't here just to 'scout' for ape settlements or any conquering. They were here to look for someone. Humans venture only in an area that was purely for them. But it was possible that they would search until they found Amelia.  
Then he gruffly said, "Amelia."  
That was all Brent needed to know that this ape knew Amelia and his eyes widened. The next few words were out of his mouth, "My sister. Is she alright? Where is she? Is she safe? Are you in charge of all these other apes?"  
The ape behind Brent raised his gun's butt, ready to hit him. But Caesar raised a hand. "Stop." He ordered the ape behind him. "Your sister is well and fine. I am in charge and you will know that you are trespassing in the ape territory."  
"I was just looking for Amelia," Brent said. "I was afraid that she had met a grizzly bear and had been eaten. Then I saw her footprints. Then they stopped in this one place. I didn't know what to do but keep going. I saw horse prints and tracked them down to the fence. I'm sorry to have trespassed on your territory." He didn't know if the ape believed him or not. But since he wasn't armed anymore, there was no use in trying to eliminate them. They had already taken all their guns. "I'd like to take Amelia home."

Caesar knew that grizzly bears were a dangerous species and had incidentally run into one while on a hunt with his hunting tribe and showing his son how to better perfect his skills as a hunter. Koba had killed the bear to save Caesar and his son's life. The humans were lucky to not have run into one. He wasn't about to kill these humans. Inviting these humans to the village was inadvisable and having humans as guests would lead to questions of which he could answer. "All humans are to come to the village," He said, then looked out at Koba. "Blindfolded. I want no human knowing the villages' location. Then we can deliberate on what to do next."

Brent stared at Caesar with shocked surprise. _"Village?" _Then something covered his eyes and he couldn't see. He felt two sets of hands-on his arms and grunted. He was being led somewhere now. Then he felt the hands hoisting him up onto a horse and they headed to the village. If only he could see where he was going.


	14. Brent and Amelia

When Caesar returned to the village with the party of humans, the village hooted upon his return and was also alerting other apes. Caesar gestured to the platform and all the humans that were brought in were led to it. Their blindfolds were taken off and now the humans glimpsed the apes' village.  
Brent didn't realize how big the village was. There was no sign of Amelia anywhere. Was she even here? "My sister's here?" He asked, looking around worriedly. "Could I see her now?"  
Caesar pointed to his home. "Only you may visit. The rest will stay here. Under guard."  
Brent turned and walked in the direction of the house. Caesar followed him, instead of leading him. He would have led him into the house, but he wanted to make sure that he didn't try to do something that would cause trouble. Brent noticed how comfortable this was compared to their house. It was nice, airy, and cool. It wasn't chilly by any means.  
Cornelia was just covering Amelia with a blanket when she sensed a different odor. She walked out of the room and saw a young man with Caesar. Cornelia signed, _"She's resting in our guest room. Also, who is this?" _  
_ "This is Amelia's brother. He asked to see her."_  
Cornelia moved aside so Brent could enter the room.  
When Brent did enter, he saw Amelia sleeping. He rushed into the room and tried to wake her up. He heard the two enter and he stood up quickly. "What'd you do to my sister?"  
"Gave her chamomile tea to calm her down," Caesar said. "It was necessary as she was distraught."  
Brent tried to wake her up but to no avail. They would have to wait for her to wake up. Then he could take her home. He sighed and sat down by her bedside.

-0-

Brent's friends were still out on the platform. They were being observed closely by many other apes. Brent's closest friend, Morgan, wondered about Brent and Amelia. He walked towards the edge of the platform, about to head towards the abode. A guard noticed and walked over to him. He aimed his gun and Morgan backed away with his palms up, in a placating manner. "Whoa. I want to know what's taking Brent so long."

The ape wasn't fooled and pushed him back to his group.

Morgan shook his head, wondering how long this was going to take. "Anyone want to play a game of I spy?" He asked his friends. But no one said anything. "Guess not."


	15. Talking

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you're all enjoying it.

-0-

It had been quite a few hours and Amelia stirred from her sleep. The tea had helped her sleep and when she slowly opened her eyes, the room was dimly illuminated by torchlight. She took a deep breath and to her surprise, her brother. What was he doing here?  
A horrible thought occurred to her. She wondered if he was brought in? She didn't know.

"Brent?" She asked, not really sure if she was dreaming. She gave herself a pinch and winced. He was real and not a dream. "Brent?" She said a bit louder.

Brent was dozing when he heard his name being called. He immediately woke up and saw Amelia awake. "Amelia." He breathed a sigh of relief. "I was so worried that something bad happened to you."

Luckily, the two humans were alone for now. Amelia sat up and gave him a hug. "Brent! All I wanted to do was go home, but they wouldn't let me. I tried to escape twice, but they caught me every time." She explained. "I wanted nothing more but to go home. Do you think they'll let us all go?"

"I don't know. We can't just stay here. We do belong with members of our own family." He admitted. Then he glanced towards the door and noticed that there was no one there. "There were two apes that were arguing over humans being in here and then wanting to dispatch us somewhere in the woods. Never to be heard from again. He sounded so menacing. Then the other ape got mad and put him in his place."  
Amelia was surprised. She had slept through all of that? "That sounds like Koba. He doesn't like humans because they mistreated him." She finally answered.

"I mean I can understand why he hates humans so much. But not all are responsible for his treatment."  
Brent nodded as he processed that. Koba clearly revealed a dislike of humans and it didn't matter who he vented to. He sat there, for a moment, then broke the news. "Caesar and Cornelia said they consider you a member of their tribe now. That's why they didn't let you go so quickly. It's because you were starting to become one of them." He finally explained. "I wonder if it's because they need you for something or they really like you."  
Brent let it sink into Amelia's mind. "I told them to allow you to make the choice of whether to stay or not." He added. "They also said that you have some time to think of this on your own and then come to a decision on your own time."  
Amelia sat there in the bed.

"You mean it's now entirely up to me? And not Caesar or Cornelia? And I can take some time to think about it?"  
Brent nodded. "You're officially an adult so you should be able to make your own choices."  
Amelia shifted around as she thought about what Brent was saying. All she wanted to do was go home. What if she had a purpose and truly belonged here? What if this was all fate? Amelia was indeed making friends out of apes. If Caesar considered her family and apart of the tribe, that was good. But if Koba had it his way, she would still be locked up in a cell or worse? She swallowed as she recalled just about everything.  
"Amelia? You don't have to think about it right now. Caesar gave you time. It shouldn't be a rash decision." Brent interrupted her train of thoughts. "Plus, it's dinner time and I'm sure you're hungry. They're having deer meat they caught during the hunt and we should go eat dinner."  
Amelia pushed the blankets down to her feet as Brent stood up to wait for her to stand up. She walked over to Brent and together, they left the room. Then they left the house. Going out into the common area, revealed that Caesar, Cornelia, and other members of Brents' party were sitting around a fire, eating. The other apes were also clustered around small fires, each of them eating.  
When they sat down, deer stew was passed to them. Some light talk was exchanged between Brent. Amelia focused more on her food, as she was ravenous. She glanced over to Caesar and Cornelia for a moment. She took a bite and found it to be 'flavorful' and not so gamey. It usually was. But not this time.  
How long did she have truly about the decision? She wasn't coming to terms? She wanted to think about this without being interrupted by Brent. She caught sight of Koba. His glare was always plastered on his face. It was clear he wouldn't accept her. If he did, he would understand.  
Amelia decided to confront Koba. It wasn't a wise thing to do. She slowly stood up and promptly excused herself. She found herself taking an extra plate out of kindness and to show a sign of friendship. Or just generally being nice. Amelia knew Caesar ended up putting him into place.  
Koba continued to glare at her even as she walked over to him. She held out the second plate, but Koba smacked the plate away. It was obvious he would not accept any offering of friendship from her.  
Caesar stood up quickly to intervene-  
Amelia's plate wasn't smacked away. But Koba was sneering at her and then growled, "Get away from me, human!" It was menacing and threatening to do something to her.  
Amelia wasn't surprised. "You must really not like humans," Amelia said.  
"It is obvious, isn't it, human?" Koba replied. "I would think that you would get it in your thick skull -"  
"Now, listen here, Koba." Amelia found herself saying. "I'm 18 years old and whatever happened to all of you was before I was even born." She finally said. "My grandparents told the tales about the apes escaping the labs and my parents then told Brent and me about it." She paused. "How can you blame humans as a whole for your mistreatment?"  
She wanted to know more. "Tell me what happened to you because all I know is that you are hating humans based on something that happened to you."  
It was Koba's turn to look a little surprised. A human asking for his story? Unheard of. He always dispatched them. But this human was treating him as an equal? As an ape would. She had learned how to be an ape.  
Koba huffed. "You want to know my story? Why should you even care?"  
"Humans are capable of compassion," Amelia said, and she realized he was able to speak and sign. She didn't know that.  
"Compassion? No human has it."  
"But I do," Amelia said. "Please. Just tell me?"  
Koba breathed deeply and then told her. "I was transferred to a lab for testing a new drug to make me smarter. I was given mental tests and solving puzzles. I learned who was who and began to write a name from a head scientist who ordered the painful injections. All humans did what he said and didn't seem to care about my life. All they wanted was an ape that was capable of doing these tests and being successful. Everything they did was painful that it lasted for a long time. Then Caesar freed me and the rest of the other apes in the lab. I got my revenge on the humans that harmed me. Including the one who ordered my tests. I killed him personally when his helicopter crashed. I learned that humans were natural-born liars. Will lie to get out of anything and everything."  
Amelia was quietly listening and eating her meal. What came to her mind was shocking.

"Well, we humans have a saying. It goes like this, "Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth". I think you were justified."  
Koba didn't care about what she was saying about the humans' saying. It didn't matter. "Humans intrude everywhere and it's best if they remain where they are. Away from this village. Did you want my story? You have it. Now leave me alone in peace."  
Amelia left before he changed his mind. The looks she got from his party were that of loathing. Extreme loathing. She was walking back towards Caesar and he shook his head. "You should have not bothered Koba."  
Amelia surprised herself. "I was curious to hear his story."  
"Curiosity killed the cat," Caesar remarked sternly. "Remember that always."  
Brent sat quietly, eating his meal.  
Amelia clearly remembered that saying and felt sorry immediately. "Sorry. I just wanted to show some friendship and kindness to Koba. He won't forgive humans for what they did, will he?"  
"No. It's a rather long experience he's dealt with. Next time, if you have questions, seek me."  
Amelia wasn't comfortable with the idea of bothering Caesar for everything. But if she wanted to know something, she should seek him. Or Maurice or Luca. "Ok." She finally said, settling in her place. Resuming her meal, she cast a look for Penelope. She found her sitting with her family. She hesitated on waving or making any motions.  
She had a long decision to make. It was going to be a long night.


	16. I'm Staying

The council met up again and the humans were also sitting on the rock platform. Amelia sat near Brent as they were signing. She could help the apes sign and talk. Caesar was talking about how humans could find them and create chaos. He wasn't about to let Amelia and the others go just yet.  
Caesar had one more final order for them because he wasn't going to trust Brent and his party. They would all get blindfolded and left in an area that was reasonably safe.  
When he spoke, it was as if he spoke for all apes the apes in the village, "All humans will be blindfolded and left in a reasonably safe distance. My advice to all you humans is to stay away from our village." He gave a stern look at Brent. "If you don't stay away. I will have Koba deal with you." It was a warning and a promise. "Koba is less likely to be forgiving as I am."  
Amelia stood up and blurted out, "But- they were only looking for me."  
"And what's to prevent them from disclosing this location to other humans?" Caesar asked. "The only threat all apes face are humans."  
Then Amelia shook her head, "Not all humans are out to get you. We live in a small village of maybe ten-twenty cottages. My family and friends aren't really after your location. We just know that there are apes and it wasn't me who posed a threat. It wasn't even our family either."  
Brent shook his head and spoke, "I was going to harm any ape I came across-"  
His words were cut off by several angry hooting and others were starting to throw fruit and mud at Brent. He tried to dodge the thrown objects. "But- not now- I was just angry and worried about my sister. And I won't tell any other humans about this village." Brent promised.  
Caesar raised his hands to silence the hooting and he gave a cold glare to Brent as he heard what Brent was thinking of. His council was silent until Koba walked up to them with a gun in his hand. "I found this gun among their items." He quickly signed. "Don't forget. If they have weapons, they have the power."  
Caesar took the gun from Koba and examined it. "We will deliberate on all these humans." He spoke coldly. "Lock them up."  
Amelia was about to stand up, but didn't Caesar know that all humans carried some form of weapon? Given the fact that they were in the woods.  
"But, Caesar! Koba! What are they supposed to protect themselves against bears?" She blurted out that the simple fact that humans only carried weapons for hunting and protection. "Surely-" She trailed off when Koba glared her way. It was evident, that he had included her in this picture.  
"You carry spears." She pointed out. "What do you use those for?" She soon added. "I bet you use it for protection and hunting, too. What's the difference in a human using a gun and you using a spear?"  
It wasn't long before Brent and the others were led away from the council ledge. She was the only one that seemed not to be led away yet. She wanted to - talk and so talk she did. "Don't judge a rescue party because of some other humans that did you all wrong."  
Then Amelia left the ledge and followed her brother...then Caesar's voice said, "Stop!"  
Koba glanced over to his King with an angry look for a moment. "You have two choices, Amelia," Caesar said. "One, you can go be with them. Or two, you can stay here with the apes with the privilege of going back home whenever you want and returning here."  
Caesar didn't look at Koba because he was probably not going to like this outcome and would do everything to stop this from occurring. She knew too much and how apes came to be. Amelia paused and sighed in thought. Two options. She could go back home and return whenever she wanted. Or she could go home with them without the option of returning. But then she'd be considered an enemy. Amelia had little friends in her village, but she had one here. Amelia swallowed and turned around to face Caesar. She didn't want to disappoint him by saying the wrong answer. She looked around for a moment, met Koba's angry eyes, and searched for Penelope. Then she realized that the apes accepted her no questions asked and didn't really seem to stop her when they first met her. She liked being here, but the homesickness she felt didn't go away.  
"I want to stay here." She finally said. "I'll stay here but I would like to go to the village every now and then. I don't have many friends in the village but it seems in your village, I have some." But she couldn't find her new friend with a quick sweep of her head. She looked towards a place where Penelope usually was. She was surprised that she wasn't there. Then she felt a hand on her arm. When she looked towards the hand, Penelope had taken her side and signed to Koba. "She isn't so bad and she befriended me without a single question. I helped her learn about our exodus from the labs. She seemed to have a lot of sympathy towards us. She is a good human to apes. Won't you try to be her friend, too?"  
Koba gave Amelia a look of distrust and anger. "You are on- a trial with me." He pointed out to her. "You get in my way of anything I do...you feel only a fraction of my wrath."  
Amelia didn't have to be told once to stay away from Koba. If only he would just be more accepting of her. Amelia looked away, obviously a little stung from his comment. She hoped she wasn't making a huge mistake by telling them she was staying. Penelope patted Amelia's arm and pulled her away from Koba. "Don't be so cruel." She signed to Koba. "One day, she will save you."  
Amelia tapped Penelope on her arm and spoke to her in a hushed voice. "I'd like to see my brother first to tell him."  
Caesar was very well aware of Koba's disgust and anger toward their new member. Well, it was going to always be that way. Koba's hatred towards humans may lead to his death or Caesar would have the upper hand when the need arose.


	17. The Cells

Disclaimer: I've been meaning to do this. I don't own any characters but Amelia and Brent. I don't own Planet of the Apes. I don't own Dawn or Rise. I don't own War for the Planet of the Apes. I do own my story ideas though.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the reviews. They are very helpful and keep fueling the story.

Amelia was being led by Luca to where Brent and his friends were being kept. She stood by the cell door and watched Luca leave her. Amelia placed a hand on the bars of the cell and sighed heavily. She was already considering her status in the village again. It was so different than the home she left. Now she had a friend here and didn't want to leave her. She didn't want to leave the village except to meet her family on some occasions.

"Brent? If it's possible, we can talk about ourselves. I have the key- to the cell. I nabbed it from Luca before he left." She whispered. "We need to talk privately." She added before unlocking the cell door.

Brent walked out of the cell and waited for Amelia to shut the door. The both of them walked into an area where they could talk privately.

Amelia broke the silence, "I decided to stay-"

Brent didn't seem to take the news lightly and interrupted her before she could say anything further. "I risked my life to come to get you and you want to stay?" He asked a little angry. "I promised Father I would bring you home safe and sound."

Amelia noted his anger. "I know. But I'm a grown woman capable of making my own decisions. Even when they're wrong." She said, in understanding. "I know you came all this way to rescue me-"

"You're making a mistake by staying here." He attempted to persuade her.

"And you're not letting me finish," Her voice was a little louder than it would probably bring in Luca. "Had you let me finish my sentences, you would have what I planned! Sometimes, you're a jerk."

"Sometimes you're a dunce," Brent said.

"And sometimes you're just too stubborn to listen."

"And sometimes you need to listen to me. I'm the oldest and know more."

"Do you?" Amelia asked.

There was now a crowd of Brent's humans listening to their banter. "You would make it seem like a personal objective of 'I gotta save Amelia from herself and her decisions'." She teased him.

He lightly laughed. "Most of that is true you know."

"But if you're always saving me, how am I supposed to learn from my mistakes," Amelia asked matter of fact. "I'm not staying here against my will. I asked Caesar if it's ok to leave at will and stay with Mom and Dad off and on at certain days. He said yes."

Brent was surprised. "He really did?"

"Yes."

"Great. So that means I can pick on you some more." He teased. "But do we have to be in these accommodations? It's so uncomfortable and one bed for my friends and me to share?"

"I'll talk to Caesar and see what he says."

"So you can't just let us leave? You have the key."

"And I don't want to get into trouble with him." She said. "The last thing I ever want to do is be on the receiving end of punishment."

"Chicken," Brent said.

"Turkey."

"Why do you even have to see Caesar? He can't dictate everyone's lives, can he? He's not really a king, is he?"

"He really is."

Brent wondered what they got themselves into, but then brushed it off. Amelia had to be pulling his leg. "Well, he doesn't really believe humans are all that trustworthy." He decided to head back into the cell. "Father's not going to be too pleased when I tell him your decision."

Amelia shrugged. "You don't think he's going to search also?"

"It depends on what I tell him." He said. "I hope to tell him the good news that I found you. But if he discovers you aren't with me, what can you expect?"

"Tell him I found my calling! He'll understand that. He always said that when you find your calling, that's another giant step towards independence." Amelia told him and then locked her brother back in the cell. "I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can convince Caesar to let you have a place to sleep that isn't a cramped cell." She hid the key in her pocket and left the cells. She glanced at the guard and took the key out of her pocket. She handed it over to him. "You dropped this." She said as if he had. She didn't want the guard to believe that she took the key. The gorilla took the key and patted her head. She was surprised but figured that the guard had accepted her as a member of their tribe. Word did travel.

She headed towards Caesar's abode.


	18. Change of Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Planet of the Apes or the Franchise. I appreciate the reviews and thank you for them. I don't know if this is the last chapter, but we'll find out in the end.

-0-

Amelia didn't know what to expect when she walked into Caesar's abode. What she saw surprised her. Caesar and Koba were in an argument. The two of them usually budded heads. Although Amelia didn't know what to think, the body language of the apes was easy to read. Koba was furious and it showed in his one-eyed glare at her. Then she averted her eyes and looked down at the floor. It didn't seem to matter. Koba would never accept a human as a member of their tribe. But Caesar did so his word meant more. Steeling herself, she forced her gaze up into Koba's only eye. It was a milky eye showing he was probably going to go blind.

Koba didn't care that the human that Caesar thought was so great, looked at him. It pleased him to know that the human did know her place in the village. Had he been the King, he would have ordered her gone. He snarled at her.

Amelia would have shrunk under his snarl, but she stood her ground. She had done nothing wrong to warrant his 'glare' or snarl. It hurt her because she was giving him as much space and distance. He wasn't going to be happy until all humans were a mere memory? As much as the Simian Flu was concerned, there was 'talks' of a few humans becoming mad and then mute. The majority of humans were few and far in between. Except for the village, she came from. There also had been talks of an even greater village full of humans.

A look at Caesar showed compassion and sympathy towards humans. A look at Koba showed hatred and rage towards humans. She fared better with Caesar than Koba. Amelia felt some emotions bubbling up. Her decision to stay was on her mind. She knew she also interrupted some kind of argument with Caesar...to ask him of a question about her brother and his friends. Was this some kind of bad time?

"Did I come at a bad time?" Amelia asked in a small voice.

Koba gave a low growl and left.

"Sorry?" Amelia offered an apology as he left. "Maybe I should change my decision."

"No," Caesar replied. "It will take him time to 'get used' to your presence. Just keep your distance and you should be fine. You are under my protection."

Amelia couldn't help but feel a lot of gratitude towards the ape king. It was clear he did care for her as a member of his family. "Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome. Is there something on your mind?"

"I've got a question. I'm not sure if it's possible."

"Anything is possible," Caesar told her as he gestured for her to come closer.

Amelia walked a little closer. "I was wondering if my brother and his friends could have better lodging than the cell. They're practically sharing one bed and sleeping on the floor." There it was. She wasn't entirely an ape, but she did care about her family and Brent's friends were apart of their village.

"I was about to release them from their cell so they could go home. I have heard of your decision to stay with us and agree that you should be allowed to come and go as you please." Caesar placed both of his hands on her shoulders, peering into her eyes. "But, should you violate my rules, I'll have to send Luca and Rocket to retrieve you." It was a warning. But also a law?

"I won't speak of this place," Amelia promised. "I'll keep your village a secret. I don't lie." She added.

Caesar nodded, "Don't forget that every ape follows my orders to a T. Even if they don't agree with them. Without my ruling and basically, my word is law."

"What if someone ever crosses you and disobeys your words?"

"Then they learn a very valuable lesson," Caesar responded.

She had much to learn and hoped she wouldn't cross Caesar in any way.

"Could I go and free Brent and his friends now?"

Caesar nodded again. "Go. Tell the gorilla guarding that they're free to go."

Amelia turned and left the abode. As she walked out, she saw Koba standing there. What was he doing here? She had a ping of fear. "Excuse me please?" She asked, trying to get by him without touching him or angering him further.

Koba did not move. He stood there, giving her a glare and a snarl. "When you leave here, don't come back." He warned with a growl.

Amelia was taken aback and stamped down her fear. "I understand you don't like me very much and you think I'm an intruder. But you brought me here and your King offered me a choice of whether to stay or go. I want to stay only because I like being with Penelope and I have finally gained a friend here. " She was a little afraid, but she wasn't trying to show it. "I can understand you wish my kind gone, but I have done nothing but try to stay out of your way out of respect of you. You deserve respect too."

A still quiet rose from the ape village as Amelia tried her best to dispel some of the tension from Koba. She couldn't help but notice the looks and quiet hoots.

She swallowed thickly. "I'm glad you brought me to Caesar when you did because a bear could have attacked me before you found me," Amelia said, trying to show she was thankful. "You're the second bravest ape I've ever met alongside with Luca and Rocket." She truly meant that and slid aside.

Amelia continued to walk down the abode's stairs and stepped on the stone platform. She gave a small glance behind her and saw surprise flickering in Koba's one good eye. However, she didn't want to stick around and find out if Koba would attack her or not.

Koba, however, thought otherwise. Maybe this young woman was good, but she was a human and humans often said things they didn't mean. This woman may have meant it and she did sound a little grateful for finding her. Koba stubbornly would have stopped her had she not looked behind her. His good eye flickered a surprise. This is going to be something he'd have to get used to. Then a horrible thought occurred. What if Amelia didn't return?

He trailed after her and saw her talking in broken English to the gorilla who refused to release her brother. He walked up and signed, "She's asking for her brother and his friends to be released."

Amelia was surprised and the gorilla handed her the key. Amelia walked into the cells. "Hey, Brent. You've been released. He said you're free to go."

She unlocked the door and Brent and his friends left the cells. They were all surprised that the one who didn't like humans were standing there. Koba seemed to have a change of heart. Possibly by Amelia's words. "I will see you off and protect your brother and his friends until they reach the end of the hunting grounds," Koba announced, which was still strange.

Amelia hoped that he doesn't mean to kill them. "Could I go?" She asked. "I'd like to know the way back to the village if I ever return."

"Now that is foolish. Why would you never return?" Koba asked, startling her. "You're welcome to visit at any time. I'm touched by your words. No human has ever thanked me or said anything nice to me."

Amelia decided to drop it. This was surely a change of heart and it was because she was thankful for the interference. Maybe Koba wasn't all that bad.

All of them left the cells and Amelia gave the gorilla guard back his key. The village resumed its usual activity. Koba led the group to the horses. He took a few horses from the paddock and several of his apes began to ready them up for the journey to the hunting grounds. Then they'd leave them. Koba had no intention of harming them to and from the village.

Amelia was silent, wondering if she should return with them or stay. It was her decision. "Alright. I'm going with you Brent and tell Mom and Dad I'm fine. Then I'll gather some of my favorite things and head back to the village."

She did have some things in the house she truly loved and she didn't want to leave them behind. No matter what. It was just some things she considered valuable and needed. She would take a few books with her as well. Even a change of clothing would do her nice.

"Would one of your apes be willing to wait for me?" She asked Koba.

"If I tell them to, yes."

Amelia looked a little more relieved and watched the apes finish readying the horses. They followed them outside the village and Amelia hesitated. Koba reached down and used a hand to help her up onto his horse. "Oh- wait...You don't-"

"Caesar is not coming."

It was understandable. The king of apes didn't leave unless dictating the hunting party. Otherwise, they all had their functions. "Oh. I thought he would."

"No. Not always." Koba replied, urging the horse forward.

Amelia instinctively grasped his waist to hold on. They were off towards the hunting grounds.


	19. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own Planet of the Apes. Thank you for reviewing.

Amelia found herself quietly thinking to herself about how Koba reacted to her gratefulness. She wondered more about the likelihood of becoming one of Koba's friends. What if it was just one of those sense of false securities? Like a lie? Would Koba really be honest and truthful to a human he had loathed so much? She wondered if this one human heartlessly tortured other apes and they were left with a lot of hard feelings?  
Amelia held onto Koba a little tight as she saw that they made it the hunting grounds. She had some memories of it and then she knew. This was where she was captured. Then they stopped. Koba and his apes jumped down from the horses while Amelia remained atop his horse.  
The items that Brent and his friends were laid down on the ground by their feet. Two of Koba's friends left two horses. Koba turned to look at Amelia. He asked, "Are you sure you wish to go with your brother and his friends?"  
Amelia nodded as she slowly climbed down off the horse. "Yes. I must talk to my Mom and Dad. Tell them I found my calling. I should be back soon. I can use one of the horses to return."  
Koba signed to his friend and the remainder of his ape friends began to leave. Three horses were left behind. That was enough for Amelia, Brent, and his friends. They weren't that many. Two to a horse would work. Koba was the last to leave.  
Amelia thought that Koba would remain behind or at least one of his friends. She didn't hesitate on lifting herself up on a horse behind her brother. They proceeded to the village.

-0-

Koba watched them leave the hunting grounds, towards where their village was. He left his horse to follow them above the tree lines. He wasn't going to let them go without first knowing where this village lay. Then he could tell Caesar about the village. It was better to do so than not.  
They arrived at a small village. There were a lot of children, adults, and much more than Koba realized. Then two humans rushed Amelia the moment she slid off the horse. His hearing picked up their joy and relief. Amelia also shared their joy and relief over being back home. He continued to watch their interactions. Thankfully, they didn't talk about the ape village and the apes themselves. Not once did she betray their trust. Caesar would be pleased.  
The humans who appeared to be her parents were talking.

-0-

Amelia explained what type of calling she had to her parents. "Mom? Dad? I know you're always telling Brent and me about our callings? I found mine in a new village. They asked me to help them with teaching their youth." She was speaking a little excitedly. "I felt honored because I learned a lot from you both and I thought I could teach their youth to better themselves."  
"Honey," Her mother said. "Are you sure you want to go to this new village? I mean we have plenty of youth to teach."  
"I'm sure," Amelia said. "I think it's a good way and there are many people who could teach our youth here. This new village doesn't have anyone to teach them. It's what I dreamed of for a long time. I'll visit once a week." She promised. Now, if she could convince Caesar that she needed to see her parents once a week. It would be nice to see them more often. It showed that she did miss them. But she kept her sadness out of her voice. What if he disapproved of her visitations later? She didn't want to think that. He just had to approve of them.  
"If that's your calling, it's good that you are expanding your knowledge to another village. If they need a teacher, I'm all for it." Her father said, smiling. "I'm glad you've got a big heart and maybe you'll find someone."  
"Dad!" She exclaimed in a surprised voice and embarrassed by that. She wouldn't find someone in an ape village and if one of the kids followed her from the human village, she dreaded it. But if it did happen? They would cross it and deal with Caesar.

-0-

It took a few hours for Amelia to pack a few of her items from her room and carried a conversation with her mother. Her mother was helping her pack some clothing, books to read, and whatever could be fit in several backpacks. Her mother thought that Amelia needed more than books and clothes. Amelia also knew that the small weapons packed would be confiscated the moment she reached the village. There was even a huge rifle for protection. The gun would prove useful for hunting too. She didn't mention that a gun wasn't necessary, but her mother insisted that since there were bears, she would need one. There had been no convincing her mother otherwise. She was needing protection regardless of complaints.  
"Alright. I'll take the gun," She finally said. Not that it mattered. The apes would take the gun and knives. Caesar especially would question her once she arrived.  
Then Amelia had second thoughts after her conversation with her mother about the weapons and protection. Should she really return to the village? Should she just stay in her village where she knew she was safe. She pondered over that while she walked back to the horse. She patted her head in thought.  
Amelia couldn't shake the feeling of being watched and gave a quick look around. There wasn't any sign of an ape in the trees. Maybe she was just getting some heebee jeebies and was worried. She wasn't certain of the reasons behind them. It could be just a human instinct.  
Then her heebee jeebies were dashed by the appearance of her brother. "Oh. Brent. You scared me."  
Brent laughed a little. "I figured. You were always easy to spook. Be careful, sis."  
"I will."  
Then her parents and brother joined in a hug.  
"I should come." Brent offered. "Escort you out." He added.  
She nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe you should."

-0-  
Her parents waved and Brent escorted her to the hunting field. They were surprised by Koba when he jumped out of a tree. He glared at Brent before growling. "You were to-"  
"I wasn't going to go back to your village, Koba. I was escorting Amelia back to the hunting grounds."  
"It's true," Amelia said.  
"Don't follow." Koba reached for the horse and hopped on in front of Amelia. "Don't follow me."  
Without any further goodbye to Brent, Koba dug his heels into the horse, prompting it to trot.  
Brent shook his head, knowing it wasn't goodbye. Amelia waved and Brent smiled and waved as well. She would be back by next week.

-0-  
They arrived at the village and several apes began to take the packs from the single horse. Amelia wasn't surprised that her weapons were taken. She didn't really need them unless she was traveling on her own. She should have not brought any weapons. But she had a response and explanation for them. They didn't throw them away. They stowed them away.  
Then Penelope walked over to her and welcomed her back. "Welcome back. Maurice is waiting for you."


End file.
